Marsha Scarlet
Marsha Scarlet is the daughter of Natia, and Kyle Johher making her a member of House Johher a banner house of House Scarlet. Marsha Scarlet has one sibling in her sister Natia Scarlet II. of whome has become known in the society for her powerful skill in Magi in the same level as her highly noticed sister Marsha. Marsha is married to Darion Scarlet making her a member of House Scarlet. Marsha has four children with Darion in the form of Kren, Jaena, Taesha, and Measha Scarlet of which Jaena is married into House Tully, her daughter Taesha is married into House Moyer, her daughter Measha has become a member of Darion's brother Saiden Scarlet's brigade, while her son Kren leads the forces defending the city of Hearthglen.. Marsha realized at an early age that she was very conductive of Magi, and luckily she was a member of House Johher which is a banner house of House Scarlet who is one of the most accepting houses when it comes to Magi as they are devout Dragon Worshippers and in their interpretation one of the Dragon Lords is a Magi user thus meaning Magi is an acceptable thing. When it came to exist she joined the Order of the Blue Dragon and she took part in the massive Invasion of Westbridge alongside much of the rest of her family. History Early History Marsha realized at an early age that she was very conductive of Magi, and luckily she was a member of House Johher which is a banner house of House Scarlet who is one of the most accepting houses when it comes to Magi as they are devout Dragon Worshippers and in their interpretation one of the Dragon Lords is a Magi user thus meaning Magi is an acceptable thing. Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. Order of the Blue Dragon Main Article : Order of the Blue Dragon When it came to exist she joined the Order of the Blue Dragon and she took part in the massive Invasion of Westbridge alongside much of the rest of her family. Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge One of the largest and most daring of the sections of the Invasion of Westbridge was the fact that a large part of the overall invasion relied on the attack on the northern section of the city of Westbridge by the Order of the Blue Dragon. The Order of the Blue Dragon had built itself to a level where it now had four hundred trained Magi of which were all grouped into sections of the Order each with specific goals in mind. Unlike the rest of the Army attacking Westbridge the Order of the Blue Dragon left for Westbridge the day after Andrew ordered their part of the invasion. A small group of Conjuration Magi left quickly and when they arrived a week later they summoned a portal from which the entire Order of the Blue Dragon managed to make themselves through. The fact that they were so far ahead of the rest of the force meant that they had more time to prepare themselves for the coming attack. While the Azure Lords planned things out they had the Illusion Lord in the form of Benjamin Ordos scout out the inside of the northern Gate alongside the members of his Illusion Faction. Over the course of several days the Illusion Magi were able to scout out the entire northern section and from this they were able to discover the large weakenesses that existed in its defences. Where there were strong points they pushed this information towards the Order of the Violet Dragon who were then able to silently remove certain gaurds from duty through killing, or capturing them and hiding them in secret locations. Voldermorte Voldermorte had already been heavily talked about by high command but the main problem was that everyone just said that he needed to be driven away and that was fine and good but the problem of actually getting him away from the region north of the city was the difficult part. It was learned from the Order of the Green Dragon of whome had spies within Voldermortes ranks that the Dark Lord enjoyed staying north of the city where he continuesly used his Magi powers to pester the ally of Hogwarts in the Kingdom of Dowenshire. This meant that he was not actually inside Westbridge but at that range he would be close enough that he would be able to reach Westbridge in a matter of less then a day which would not give the Order of the Blue Dragon enough time to secure the northern Gate in case something went wrong. In order to drive him away from this place it was devised that the Order of the Blue Dragon would work alongside the Order of the Green Dragon, and the rebels that had been founded by the Order of the Violet Dragon in order to push information to Tom Malfoy that Hogwarts was planning on creating an alliance with several of the regions small kingdoms in order to destroy Family Members Relationships Darion Scarlet See Also : Darion Scarlet Category:House Scarlet Category:House Johher Category:Vandal Category:Magi Category:People Category:Human